


Firsts

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, all hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Sonny was the eager one, the instigator of all their first's.





	Firsts

They weren't really sure why. Some of them had thought maybe Sonny, being the more romantic of the pair, would be the one making moves on Rafael, but most of them-nay, nearly all of them thought that at some point Rafael would just snap and shove Sonny against a wall. But they were wrong.  
  
Sonny was the one to ask Rafael out first.  
  
-  
  
_'Counsellor, can I talk to you for a second?' Sonny asked, nervousness lacing his words as Rafael didn't look up from the file in his hand, humming an acknowledgement._  
  
_'Er...it's important.'_  
  
_Rafael glanced up, then rolling his eyes and snapping the file shut, not really in an annoyed way but more in a finalizing 'alright what' way. Maybe in the past it would've been annoyed. Maybe. But recently they'd been getting closer and they're arguments and jabbing comments or snippy retorts were becoming more and more 'friends messing around' than actual insults being thrown._  
  
_Sonny swept closer, and Rafael seemed to actually realize that it was legitimately important as he leaned back against his desk._  
  
_'What's so important, Sonny?' Rafael questioned, looking up at the younger man as he rubbed the nape of his neck._  
  
_His nervousness was off-putting -Rafael had assumed this was about a case._  
  
_Sonny took a moment before he suddenly spoke, rushed, like he hadn't been preparing but instead trying to make himself say what he needed to say._  
  
_'Will you got out with me? Like go out with me go out with me?'_  
  
_Rafael stared at him for a second, suppressing a smile._  
  
_'Well Sonny, I didn't know there were two ways to interpret 'will you go out with me' but I do appreciate being informed of it.' Rafael slid past Sonny easily, rounding his desk and dropping into his chair._  
  
_Sonny watched him, slightly speech-less._  
  
_Rafael didn't even look up as he said, wide grin on his face:_  
  
_'Pick me up at 10. Pretty yourself up and uh-' Rafael glanced up at him for a moment before returning his eyes to the papers scattered across his desk._  
  
_'Lose the hair gel, or I will slam the door in your face.'_  
  
_Sonny's jaw was hanging open slightly, and then slowly, he smiled, eyes lighting up._  
  
_'Got it.'_  
  
-  
  
Sonny was the one to kiss Rafael first.  
  
-  
  
_Sonny giggled, settling his elbows on the island, sitting across from Rafael in said man's kitchen._  
  
_'You're tellin' me that your first week at SVU, you had a guy choke you out?' Sonny laughed, incredulous._  
  
_Rafael nodded, grinning as well as he downed the rest of his whiskey, a small bit too far to care about the burn as it went down._  
  
_'I was blazing a trail.' Rafael joked, to which Sonny laughed a little harder._  
  
_'Yup, now all ADA's are fulfilling their dreams of having some guy choke them in court.' Sonny deadpanned, getting an amused snort from Rafael._  
  
_Rafael, then frowned, huffing slightly when he actually realized he'd finished his drink._  
  
_Jumping down from his stool, (though he'd insist he only 'shifted down' instead of jumped) Rafael rounded the island, still walking surprisingly steady despite having consumed a moderate (a fuckton, to anyone who didn't have his tolerance of alcohol) amount of whiskey._  
  
_Sonny slid off his stool, coming to stand by Rafael, needing a refill as well, when he actually looked at Rafael. He hadn't really for the last hour, having been laughing too hard and been too distracted by what Rafael was saying and how much he was drinking._  
  
_Rafael's cheeks were flushed red, hair messy and his eyes slightly wild._  
  
_His lips are red, and glistening. Sonny couldn't help but stare._  
  
_They hadn't had their first kiss yet. Both were scared of being too forward, or moving too fast. But Sonny was tipsy, and Rafael was so pretty..._  
  
_Rafael looked at him, squinting slightly at his staring._  
  
_'What? Is there something on my face?'_  
  
_Sonny didn't answer as he lifted a hand, cupping Rafael's cheek, and the older man held his gaze, confused but keeping still either way._  
  
_There was a pause, but before Rafael could ask Sonny what he was doing, Sonny leaned forward, pressing a soft, but firm to Rafael's lips. Seconds later, he pulled back, uncertain._  
  
_Rafael stared at him for a second before grabbing him by his collar, pulling him down into a more passionate, (surprisingly coordinated) emotions-filled kiss._  
  
_And it was perfect._  
  
-  
  
Sonny was the one to ask Rafael to stay the night the first time.  
  
-  
  
_Sonny and Rafael were sitting on the couch together, legs entangled, shoulder to shoulder, eating take-out, discussing their case._  
  
_Around the time they finished eating, Rafael glanced at the clock to see it was 11 PM._  
  
_He sighed slightly, resting his head on Sonny's shoulder (Rafael was tired, thus affectionate) as he set his food container aside._  
  
_'It's 11, I should get going...'_  
  
_Sonny let out a little noise that could've been described as a whine as he wrapped his arms around Rafael, burying his face into Rafael's hair without saying anything for a few moments._  
  
_'Why don't you stay the night?'_  
  
_Rafael hummed, having not heard him as he'd been mumbling._  
  
_Sonny repeated himself, a little louder, and then he paused, surprised._  
  
_'Oh-' Rafael didn't seem to know how to respond for a second. For the first time ever, Rafael Barba was rendered speechless._  
  
_'You don't have ta, I just thought-' Sonny went to back-track but Rafael cut him off._  
  
_'I'd love to stay.'_  
  
-  
  
Sonny asked Rafael to move in with him.  
  
-  
  
_Sonny rapidly drummed his fingers on the table, nervous at the prospect of what he was about to do._  
  
_Rafael walked in, sitting down across from Sonny at the cafe, grinning._  
  
_'Hey.' Rafael greeted him, grin faltering slightly as he saw Sonny's expression._  
  
_'Something wrong?' Rafael laughed slightly, alarms going off in his head, because Sonny had asked him to meet him at this cafe, with no explanation, and he was nervous and Rafael didn't like how much this looked like a break-up._  
  
_'I wanted to talk to you about something.' Rafael's anxiety increased a fuckton, and he tried not to jump to conclusions, instead nodding._  
  
_'Alright, what is it?' Rafael asked, leaning forward slightly._  
  
_Sonny wrung his hands for a second before he crossed his arms on the table._  
  
_'Well...it's just, we're always at each other's apartments during the day and we're always sleeping at one person or another's place and we just go back and forth but meet up anyways and if one apartment is being used the other isn't and just...' Sonny sighed, shaking his head._  
  
_'My point is, it all seems so unnecessary to go back and forth like that so...Rafi, can we move in together?'_  
  
_Rafael didn't react, processing Sonny's stammered words, and then he broke out into a huge, uncharacteristic smile._  
  
_'Sonny, I would absolutely love to move in together.'_  
  
-  
  
Sonny was the one who proposed.  
  
-  
  
_'Rafi, I wanna ask you something.' Sonny tried not to look nervous as he spoke._  
  
_He'd prepared a nice dinner, Rafael's favourite foods, prior to Rafael coming home, and Rafael had just finished._  
  
_Rafael sat back, considerably less worried than the last time Sonny had nervously said he needed to say something._  
  
_Sonny took in a breath, sighing as he toyed with his fingers, avoiding Rafael's gaze._  
  
_'It's just...I know you're wondering why I made all this stuff and it's because...I love you.'_  
  
_Sonny laughed at himself._  
  
_'No, that's...not right. I mean I do love you, a lot, like a lot a lot, and that is the reason i'm doing this because I love you and your personality and your humour and your eyes, the way your emotions go through your eyes if you know what to look for, and I love your voice and your lisp and the way you dress and the way you actually like when I ramble and I know i'm rambling right know but I don't want to stop because you're beautiful and I love you and I also love you because you love me so much you're not gonna slap me for calling you beautiful and I just...I wanna marry you.' Sonny let out a breath on the last one, a breathless laugh falling from his lips._  
  
_Silence met him._  
  
_After a minute, Sonny timidly looked up, panicking a bit._  
  
_'Are you going to say anything?'_  
  
_Rafael's face was blank as he responded 'You haven't asked me a question.'_  
  
_Sonny stared at him for a second in disbelief before he rolled his eyes, smiling._  
  
_'Will you marry me?' Sonny was sure his voice was a bit snarky but he didn't care as Rafael smiled at him happily, answering readily, and softly._  
  
_'Of course.'_


End file.
